


Lady, Oh Lady.

by Astrohopper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrohopper/pseuds/Astrohopper
Summary: It's the last year of high school and the kids are stressed, between school and akuma attacks they find comfort in each other, helping in ways they didn't realize they could.





	1. Orange Leaves

It had been a wonderful fall day when it all seemed to erupt.

It had been a wonderful month, school had been in session for a month now and all Akuma attacks had stopped. The heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir had enjoyed some days off. 

Some Parisians even hoped that everything had just stopped; That their heroes and the villains had just disappeared like a bad dream. 

 

Unfortunately it was not just a bad dream. 

 

Marinette had enjoyed a month off, she didn't need to worry about saving someone everyday and had actual time to relax and create new outfits, Also with school starting she could actually stay organized and get to bed at a good time instead of after every nightly patrol. Even their patrols had been reduced, they decided after a week of silence to just relax a bit, if anything happened they would spring back into action. When nothing did happen the two sort of just let each other enjoy the silence, for some reason that just made Marinette lonely. She loved her partner, platonically of course, but it was hard not spending every night together, talking about their lives as vaguely as they could, sharing sweets, and just watching over their city, enjoying the silence together.

 

The explosion was deafening, the center of which was a small girl wrapped in flames, her eyes bright red, her little dress on fire. She screamed and whipped around, exploding and throwing things with her mind, screeching that she was The Temper Tantrum.

The attack started at the school, shaking awake the daydreaming Marinette, causing her to spring up along with the rest of her classmates, the group of them so used to the attacks by now that the only shock was how sudden this one had been, they were so used to the peace and the quiet that they thought they’d have their final year of school to relax and not worry about any monsters rampaging through the streets.

No one seemed to notice the two 18 year olds peel away from their classmates, as people had already started to rush around, trying to get away from the excitement and somewhere safe until Ladybug and Chat Noir could come save them. After all this time the people at least weren't stubborn about getting help.

Marinette ran into the nearest empty hallway and quickly transformed, looking around after to make sure she was in the clear, just before the wall had been blasted open with a large car that the akumatized villain had thrown at the school.

She peeked out to make sure no other soccer vans were coming her way before swinging her yo-yo and heading toward the blast zone.

. 

With one last swing Marinette landed in the war zone, looking around at the carnage, she couldn't see any bodies, it was a well known fact that people died in the battles, but with Tikki’s magic it had fortunately all been reverted, lives were returned, buildings put back together and even dust settled back into it’s old place, leaving the city as if nothing had happened. 

 

Happily it was just her and The Temper tantrum, staring at each other from their sides of the rubble. 

“Hello Kiddo! Someone looks like they need a nap!” 

The silence of course was interrupted by her partner landing in between them, looking over to Marinette with a smirk and a wink before looking down at the child.

“You better apologize now before I tell your parents about what a bad girl you’ve been!”

The smirk made her falter, which was odd, she hadn't realized it during their night patrols, he had grown up, matured. He had always been handsome, devilishly so, but now he had grown into it. 

 

The moment was ruined by a blast of fire at their feet and the screams of an angry child. 

“Hey lovebirds!! Listen to me!!! Give me your Miraculous!!!” She stomped her feet and the ground underneath her cracked with more of her temper tantrum, glaring at them. 

Chat cooed and walked over to her cautiously. “Cool it kiddo! Don't you think your parents are getting worried about you?” 

This approach was new, Ladybug was used to just fighting with them, take the item with the butterfly inside of it and breaking it, but Chat just slowly walked up to her, hands up in a surrender position, eyeing a small butterfly hairclip. 

“C’mon kiddo, I’ll give you candy if you be nice, they’re your favorite I promise, The chocolates from Monsieur Pierre's!”

“You..You promise?” The Temper Tantrum looked up at him with wide eyes, the thought of treats instantly deflating her anger.

“Mhm, I’ll give them to you only if you let me see that pretty hair clip.”

And with not a moment's hesitation the hair clip was in his hands and broken, the butterfly floating harmlessly. 

After the cleanse was done and the child's parents were phoned Marinette stood dumbfound in front of Chat, eyeing him. “How did you just walk up to her like it was nothing Chat?”

“I know her, in my civilian life” 

“Huh.” 

Chat turned to her and grinned cupped his partner's cheek, leaning in too close for Marinette’s heart, or her comfort. The scene must have been absurd for any of the on lookers, the two close together, orange leaves falling all around them. It looked like they just walked out of a romance novel, Chats green eyes full of affection for his partner, with a hint of mischief. 

“Well Mon amie, I am amazing with kids, that must be a selling point…” He winked again and pulled away, giving her a quick wave before bounding off, leaving a shocked and bright red Marinette.

She had never let Chat get that close.

She had never turned this  _red_  because of him.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters turned diving head first into an open ocean.

Marinette had a problem. 

She could not have a crush on Chat. It didn't make sense, they were partners. She had so easily brushed off his affections in the past and this time she just couldn’t. He was so close and what he said well, might have been stupid, did make her heart pound a bit, Of course Chat Noir, Protector of Paris and her partner would be amazing with kids, he practically was made for dealing with them. She had no idea why that made her blush, she could just blame the proximity but really what if she did like the idea of a Dad Chat? A Dad Chat with little ladykittens running around between his legs.

Oh god.

She was screwed. 

After the attack school had been let off for the day, it was friday after all and after a month of not having to deal with akuma's the sudden attack left everyone a little more shaken then they would like to admit. Which trapped Marinette at home, staring at her ceiling and just pondering what had happened. Eventually she gave up dealing with it herself and decided to contact the only person she knew that could handle romance, Her best friend Alya.

She only had to sit on the dial for two tones before her friend picked up. 

“Hello? Is this none other than my best friend, the miraculous, the lucky, the beautiful Ladybug?” Her voice was full of excitement, showing that she was still giddy to know that Paris’ heroine was her best friend.

“Yes, Hi, I need advice” Marinette was shocked that her voice was so timid.

“Mmm. Is it about what Loverboy did? You did clam up in front of everyone, usually you just shake those things off, like they dont affect you.” 

“He said he was good with kids Alya, and asked if that made him better” 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, followed by loud laughter. 

“Alya!! This is serious!! What does he even mean by that??”

Of course Marinettes reaction was met with more laughter, the red head on the other end of the line having a field day with this info.

“Look Mari, you need to realize something, You are attracted to Chat and possibly the idea of having kids with him.”

Marinette squeaked, shoving her face into a pillow to hide how red she was, disturbing Tikki’s sleep. 

“I’m sorry Tikki” The girl mumbled, looking up sheepishly from her pillow and pressing her cellphone back to her ear. “I can’t be attracted to him! What about all the progress I’ve made with Adrien? What about my secret identity??”

“Marinette! You an Adrien talk, like, once a week and you still just clam up whenever you have the opportunity! It’s bad. Just let it die and go for something that is more available and will make you more happy!” 

Marinette groaned, letting her face fall into the pillow.

“Do you really think I can do that? I’ve been denying Chat his chance at every opportunity” 

“God, Mari. Just try to embrace it, let him work his magic and see if you’re into it!”

Marinette sighed and looked out of her window, studying the fall day.

“We have a patrol tonight...I guess I could try.”

“That's my Girl. Now I have a date with Nino, Text me if you need me!”

With that her friend hung up, leaving Marinette to ponder just what she should do tonight, her eyes darting over to the one photo she had of Adrien still on her wall, modelling something she had designed and made in another

  
  


The night was cold as Marinette ran from building to building, on her way to the Notre Dame, where the two often met up on patrols, it was home to many of their meetups and some of the more personal visits of theirs, the visits where they just needed someone else there, to listen, to hold. 

Things never got too intimate, they were just partners after all, Marinette had made it very clear that they were just that and nothing more. Maybe that was cruel of her, He had proven that he was a gentleman and he was one of her best friends, She trusted him with her life and if it was safe for them to bring down that wall and know each other in their civilian life, she would trust him with every single one of her secrets. 

But it _wasn’t_ safe. 

At least that’s what Marinette was trying to convince herself of as she spied her partner perched upon the monument, brilliant green eyes surveying the city, falling on hers quickly. 

It wasn’t hard to take her breath away, but for some reason this did. It was like she had just gotten new glasses and was finally seeing everything for the first time in hyper high quality. 

She landed and slowly made her way over to the other, giving him her best “I’m totally not nervous!” Smile, which with the extra boost of confidence from her suit, just seemed like a normal Ladybug smile. “Good Evening Chat, Everything look good on your side of Paris?” she asked, sitting beside the other, glad that they were pressed side to side and she only had to be aware of their proximity, but not actually look him in the eye or have to look at his handsome face. 

“Everything's purrfect. No idea why Hawkmoth decided after a month of silence to just attack today, especially with a temperamental toddler.” He leaned back a bit, looking up at the sky. 

“Maybe it was the only chance he had at setting an attack out, Paris could be full of happy people now!” Marinette gently nudged him with her arm, smiling once he glanced down at her.

“You and I both know that Paris is not that happy.”

“You’re right… Just thought that was a good excuse.” 

Chat just hummed in response, letting a comfortable silence fall over the two.

After a bit he leaned into her, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. “Bugaboo. I need to ask you something.” His voice was quiet, but oh too confident, plus with the proximity it made Marinette way too nervous. 

“Chat if this is about...What I think it's about..” Marinette was shocked by how quiet her voice was. 

“No, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, I’m asking for something much much simpler… If you and I knew each other, in person, would you be okay with going on a date?” 

“I- Chat, you know we cant just reveal ourselves like that, it’s giving Hawkmoth an advantage. That isn’t safe.” 

“I’m not asking for that from you, I’m simply wondering if you would.”

“Uh...Yes, I would.” 

Chat nodded and stood up, reaching for her hand to help her up as well. As she stood with him he didn’t let go of her, staring deep into her eyes, keeping her close.

“Well. Thank you, Bugaboo, But I must get home. Until tomorrow?” 

Marinette swallowed, she needed to test the waters, but right now she was practically diving head first and she didn’t even mind. 

“Yes, _Au revoir Chaton._ ” 

And before either of them could pull away, Marinette leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, disappearing into the night before he could react. 


	3. Sugar lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tasted loves touch and now I crave more.

Adrien sighed wistfully as he sat on the edge of the Notre Dame’s roof, his extended vision due to the suit letting him peer into the city, watching small things, like a couple exiting a diner, hand in hand, sharing paris alone with the night.  
How Adrien wished to do, to hold someone close and whisper secrets to them, enjoy the world as if they were the only two things alive. He was attention starved, sure he was plastered over most of Paris, and now thanks to his success, most big fashion centers around the world, he was an idol with many blogs about him, every video of him was saved by some of the more intense fans, which scared him slightly, how obsessed they were just with his image. But that was the model Adrien Agreste, not him.  
He needed someone physically there, someone who would listen, someone like Ladybug.  
No.  
He needed Ladybug.  
A month of not talking made him need it, he ached every day that they usually patrolled, knowing that they were safe but he would be lonely. Being in the suit was worse, Plagg had described it as the two being so connected now that the suits only amplified that connection, the little vermin had scoffed from where he was relaxing when they talked about this, clarifying that he should be glad that they weren't closer, only so their pain and emotions weren't felt by the other.  
He had kept that in mind during their Akuma attack, he knew that distance usually made the heart fonder, so what if she could feel his pain and vice versa? He usually got hurt during fights, most of the time to keep his Lady safe, if she could feel it what would be the point? 

 

Adrien sighed and looked down at his hands, imagining the scene the two had been in today, his hand on her cheek, the other low on her hip, their faces so close, her perfect face a delicious red.  
He could have kissed her right then and there, proved that the cities heroes were very much in love. Maybe the city would have blamed the absence due to young love instead of the angry claims from the Ladyblog’s fans. He still checked it daily and in their absence it had become a pit of confused fans. 

Adrien’s thoughts were interrupted by his muse, he easily heard her, his suit amplifying his ears along with his eyes. Still his eyes darted to her, quickly scanning her for any signs of distress before meeting her perfect blue eyes. He melted on the inside, she had grown a bit recently, her face had matured and she was even a little taller, still so much shorter than him though. He patted the space beside him and echoed her greeting, everything felt so liquid, as if they were in a dream or running in slow motion, his ears registered her words and her questions but frankly, he did not, just saying responses that another part of his brain was concerned with, his eyes to the sky above them so he didn't have to think about how close she was.  
When she nudged him, forcing him to look at her, he really melted, cuddling into her, desperate for her affection, for her to hold him, to whisper sweet nothings, to tell him it would all be okay, to take off her suit and smile at him as who she was and hold him as who he was. He craved it so intensely.  
He was disappointed at her reaction, though used to it. She was so vehement on their identities being a secret, it was nothing new, but it was illogical, how would Hawkmoth know? He wouldn't

Still frustrated by his princesses reaction he stood, knowing their sweet time together was drawing to an end.  
As stubborn as she was, he was just so, grabbing her and holding her close, whispering his goodbye and preparing slowly to pull away.  
When she didn’t pull away his heart beat drummed faster, his eyes widening as she pressed her sweet sugar lips to his cheek, sending electricity down his spine, his hair must have been on end, his face was definitely red, his mouth probably open in a stupor.  
Not that she had seen, so expertly she had turned and jumped away, leaving the lovesick fool alone. 

He was a mess as he detransformed, he had barely made it home, his suit beeping angrily the entire trek back. His chest heaved as he fell onto his bed, one hand clutching his chest. Ignoring the angry kwami who fluttered near his face.  
“Adrien! Snap out of it, Kid, I need cheese”  
The blond simply stood and opened his mini fridge, pulling out a chunk of cheese for his friend.  
“Plagg, she kissed me, she kissed my cheek”  
“We all saw, good job, you want an award for that?”  
Adrien sighed happily, again ignoring his friend and laying back on his bed, closing his eyes to replay the scene over and over, obsessed with the shape of her lips, the feeling of her touch.  
If she had just done that on a whim she was in trouble, he had felt love's touch and craved more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I'll try to get them out near daily but life gets in the way. If you have any feedback please feel free to comment!! Thank you again for reading!! <3


	4. Sunny Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little ball of sunshine goes back to school with his exciting news and is met with an awkward Marinette, how sweet.

It didn’t take long for Adrien to pull himself out of bed and get ready for school, he had always looked forward to it, an escape from Model Adrien and an opportunity to just be him. But with the extra pep in his step from the sweet kiss he was allowed, his mind still chasing that dream, still reliving each moment, the warmth from her touch, the jolt from her kiss. He could practically purr just remembering it, his skin flushed as he got dressed, picking up his little kwami friend and smiling widely at him.

“She kissed my cheek Plagg.”

“I know, I was there.”

“That didn’t feel like it was just a friendly peck, what if she's beginning to like me?”

“Who knows.” 

The kwami didn’t look too excited, his ears pressed back as he rolled his big eyes, he had enough of this lovesick behavior, he had been talked to all night over the little peck. 

“I need to figure out who she is...she’s just perfect Plagg.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Adrien simply ignored his kwami and pushed him into his bag, walking out of his room and down the large staircase, grinning at Nathalie as he walked by her, leaving her with an amused smile as she followed him out the front door of the mansion, if he was given the option he would ditch her and just walk to school by himself, no assistant, no bodyguard. But of course Father had ordered their protection, if only the old man knew that his son was more than capable of himself. 

 

The drive was uneventful, the constant scheduling of activities from Nathalie didn’t even bother his cheery outlook, he just nodded and made small comments about some of the more outrageous items on the list, knowing that he couldn’t change them if he wanted, even Nathalie bantered with him,keeping her perfect composure as she listed off the more risque photoshoots that had been lined up for them, only raising an eyebrow at the provocative themes. He was of course 18, so every magazine wanted his half naked body plastered over it, which apparently his father wasn’t totally against, He had an interview in a week about his life as an adult even though he had only been an adult for about half a year. It was exhausting.

 

With a wave to his car Adrien walked into the school, sighing wistfully, searching for his best friend in hopes to get any advice on what he should do, Over the couple of years that he had been at the school him and Nino had become fast close friends, sharing every secret with each other, even about his identity. 

 

He spotted his friend in the locker room and jogged quickly to his side, looking around before whispering urgently to him. 

“Project Bug kissed my cheek. Full on goodbye smooch.” Adrien couldn’t hide the joy in his voice, which transferred to a squeaky whisper, his hands clutched into fists to calm himself down, this of course just made his friend laugh and lay a hand on his shoulder. He of course was using the nickname they had agreed upon, not wanting anyone to question why the Blond got so much attention from Paris' super hero. 

“Adrien you’re practically about to vibrate out of your skin, did she really kiss you? Was it the super friendly cheek kiss or was it a ‘I want to kiss you on the lips but we aren't at that stage yet’ type of kiss?”  

“Uh. I don't know, she left without any context clues, it was quick and sudden but nice?” Adrien’s face had turned a soft pink as he explained it, a hand going up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Hmm. Then we don't have enough info on the case, you need to really lay the moves on her next time you two talk.” Nino rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Which grew as he suddenly noticed someone behind him, who he abandoned his friend for, walking over to none other than Nino’s girlfriend, Alya. 

Adrien turned around to face the girl now, giving a small wave at her and, who he hadn’t noticed until now, Marinette. The blue hair girl simply smiled at him sheepishly, being displaced from her normal place at Alya’s side by Nino. 

“ _Bonjour_ , Marinette, how was your weekend?” The blonde simply tried to make small talk with the other, it had been cleared up recently by an angry Alya and a less angry and more annoyed Nino that she “Totally didn't hate him” and that he was “A total idiot with his head under a rock” for ever thinking that, which was reassuring, it still didn't explain why she was so quiet around him, he really had been trying to get closer to her since he had always looked up to her in class, she had remained the class representative since she had first been elected and had a close bond with everyone, her and Chloé had even met a mutual understanding and had become good friends. She seemed to adore everyone except Adrien. 

“Uh, Hi Adrien...It was good, boring, got up to nothing, absolutely nothing!” The girl stuttered her response, turning bright red and turning to Alya for help, who just looked at her with a deadpan reaction. 

“That's, uh, good?” Adrien looked to Nino for help, who just watched the two flounder, actually laughing a bit. 

“Mari, we should head to the library and, uh, get you some books for class, let's go.” Alya grabbed her friend by the arm and yanked her out of their, leaving a flabbergasted Adrien and a now full out laughing Nino. 

“You two are really helpless, dude!” 

“It isn’t my fault that she doesn’t like me!” 

Nino simply rolled his eyes at his friend and grabbed his stuff out of his locker.

“Absolutely. She definitely hates you.”

“Hey, I can hear that sarcasm!” 

The two friends just laughed at each other, Adrien forgetting the weird exchange he had with Marinette as he walked to class, his mind back to Ladybug and her perfect sweet lips.


	5. Blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's that familiar reminder that brought him to her, maybe it was just her alone.

Marinette could have slapped herself, the run in with Adrien was probably the most awkward yet and with the new seating plan that Alya totally didn’t forced upon their teacher, She was stuck sitting beside him. In retrospect their teacher was over the moon, Marinette had finally stopped talking in class and with their desire to keep their spot beside each other so had Alya and Nino. This left Marinette stuck beside her huge crush, who was just as quiet as her, he seemed so focused on something else that it didn’t even matter if she had magically gotten the courage up to talk to him, he was preoccupied daydreaming or doodling on his notes.

Today was just like any other, she had sat down, making sure to pull her chair right to the edge to not got in his way, and tried to listen intently to the lesson, her notes scrawled in a pretty print, using multiple gel pens, each one for a different type of note. But eventually her eyes would wander, glancing once over to his face to check that he was either totally sucked into the lesson or entirely spaced out, then ever so carefully she took her chance to see what he was doodling or to look at his notepage to see if she had missed something or to examine the graceful loop of his letters. 

He was so beautiful in every way, from his laugh to his writing to his smile, he was just a beam of sunshine and he constantly just made her knees weak. 

Marinette sighed as she watched him start to draw a little ladybug, then he moved to drawing  a girls face. His art style amazed Marinette, he managed to make it look so easy but draw such cute characters. As she watched her heart started to drop, it looked like he was drawing her, why would he draw her?

In a sudden moment Marinette started to panick, her face going pale as his hand just carefully shaded here and there, focussing on the lips, then her eyes, it looked perfectly like her.

She was met at a quick and sudden realization that it was not her that he was sketching but instead Ladybug, who was actually her but did he know that? Could he put two and two together that she was Paris’ heroine? Panic filled her at a much more alarming rate as he finished the sketch, her eyes glued to the page, she finally tore off a piece of her paper and wrote something quickly on it, shoving it towards him. 

‘Cute drawing!! That's Ladybug, right?’ 

She hoped it wasn’t as awkward as their conversation earlier, just barely watching his reaction from the corner of her eye. 

‘Yes, I think she’s pretty cool, thanks’

Marinette felt a sense of pride, he thought she was cool! Well he thought the other side of her was cool. Still, that calmed her down enough, allowing her to take deep breaths and assess what her next freak out would be, The fact that Adrien liked Ladybug and thought she was cool, even going as far as sketching her out. It was a bit daunting, all it took was to remove the mask on his drawing and to look really really hard to realize that he was sitting right next to Ladybug herself, but all of Paris aside from Alya hadn’t realized how much Marinette and Ladybug were similar, sure when she transformed her hair was a darker black and her eyes a brighter blue but her face still stayed the same shape and her hair was up in the exact same way. But no one noticed, which kind of hurt, she was always in her own shadow, sure she was outgoing with her classmates and a leader thanks to that but it was only after she got the earrings that she became confident with herself, it was like she was always being one upped by Ladybug. 

Marinette was sure it was the magic of the miraculous that kept her hidden, plus Alya had made sure that in the section of the Ladyblog where people guessed who Ladybug could be she had made sure to shut down any claims about Marinette. 

 

Marinette was jolted out of her musing by the bell, making her jolt a bit. Alya laughed and patted her shoulder. 

“Mari, You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” 

“Yes yes I’m fine. Just caught in a daydream…” she trailed off, tapping a pen against her lips. 

“Come on, it’s lunch, you can daydream about loverboy while we eat” the redhead again grabbed her by the hand, tugging her up quickly.

“Oh? Is Marinette enamored with some lucky fella?” Nino spoke up, looking at his friend from beside Alya, grinning, knowing very well that she was head over heels for his best friend. 

“I, uh, No! I was dreaming about math!! Yes, Numbers sure are dreamy…”  

The two rolled their eyes and tugged their respective friends out the door, Adrien laughing behind his hand and Marinette’s little joke.

 

Adrien couldn’t imagine who Marinette had a crush on, she never showed any feelings outwardly towards anyone in their class although whoever she pined for was certainly lucky. He mused this as he followed Nino and the girls to the courtyard, sitting together at one of the large tables and pulling out lunches. They had all begun to sit together pretty frequently, what with their friends being together and all. This of course made some awkward lunches, full of a red faced Marinette that refused to talk to him or make eye contact. Adrien was still worried that she hated him, it ate at him for some unknown reason, sure he never wanted to be hated by anyone, but it was a low blow coming from her, Alya had muttered something about him being  _ Adrien Agreste _ , supermodel and son to Marinettes favorite clothing line, but usually the glamor of that faded after a couple of months, a year at the most. The two had known each other for 3 years now, she should be over  _ him.  _   
Musing this for a bit while he ate, an idea suddenly dawned on him, he could text her, take the initiative and talk first, maybe if they weren't in person she would be more open to talking? 

Right before the bell rang Adrien pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled his number down, forcing it into Marinette’s hands. 

“We should really talk more! Text me sometime.” He gave her a classic grin, which she tried to mirror back, her face more pale than usual as she clutched the paper, reading the numbers. Finally she took and deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. He was shocked slightly to see how confident she looked, her blue eyes like never ending pools.

Finally she spoke.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” 

Her voice was as dreamy as her eyes, making Adrien’s heart jump to his throat, did he just think her eyes and her voice were dreamy? He kept his smile and nodded to Nino, saying a quick farewell to the girls before walking quickly to the boys bathroom, struggling to wrap his mind around what had just happened. 

Standing in front of the sink in the bathroom he studied his own face, eyes going from his messy blond hair to his green eyes, then his nose, and his lips.

Eventually his eyes found the spot on his cheek that Ladybug had kissed, his eyes slowly closing as he recalled all of the details, her blue eyes staring wide up at him, the curve of her lips, the slight flush to her cheeks and of course the cute freckles that danced between the blush on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He tried to remember her eyes and why he had felt the same overpowering feeling he got when he looked into Marinettes, the similarity was there, they both had blue eyes, Ladybugs were just brighter and more vivid and they felt more familiar. He panicked for a slight moment that maybe he was trying to please Marinette so much because he had feelings for her, that he wasn’t completely faithful to his lady. Whom, he had to admit, hadn’t showed him any romantic affection until Friday night. 

Hell, he didn’t even know if it was romantic, Nino had a point about that, he didn’t know whether or not she had meant it in a friendly, “I missed you” sort of way or if she had meant it to be fully romantic.

He could be stuck pining for the other forever, which hadn’t bothered him at first, but it had been 3 years. He could only take the constant rejection for so long before his heart would wander. 

Sighing deeply Adrien made his way back to class, nervous to sit beside Marinette with his recent hypothesis, nervous to look up into her eyes when he felt her look over to him, nervous to accidentally doodle her as his mind wandered, debating if he liked her or not. 

For the first time in his life, Adrien was glad for school to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were there even lines in between the heroes and their civilian counterparts? Well not anymore, thats for sure.

It took Marinette about fifteen minutes after the group parted ways and the girls to be sitting in the library at a small table to fully realize what had happened, her hand with his number in it was curled in a tight fist that she ever so slowly opened, checking to see if the paper was legitimate and not just a figment of her imagination. While she gawked at it Alya patted her on the back, grinning widely.

“I had no idea you had that in you! You looked him dead in the eyes and spoke so smoothly!” she laughed, giving her a double thumbs up. “Text him, right now, say ‘Hi, it’s Marinette! Giving me your number was a smart idea!’ Or something along those lines!”

“I...I can't just say all of that! He’s probably just expecting me to say hi, plus how many girls do you think he’s given his number out to recently? He’ll know it-”

The girls were interrupted by the “Shhh!” of the crabby librarian, both girls shooting her a sheepish smile as they hushed their voices, sitting closer together now.

“He’ll know it's me Alya.”

“Marinette, you already have done the unexpected and wowed all three of us, go ahead and wow him again! I’m sure something new and wild will grab his attention” Her smile was sweet and reassuring, Alya sure had a lot of patience for her friends love turmoil, but it was her love for her that let her deal with so much of it. “Did you see the way he looked at you after you said that? Boy practically blushed.”

With that Marinette turned bright red, covering her face in her hands and quietly groaning.

“Alya he did not, please tell me he didn't! Was i too much? Did he hate it?” Marinette whined, parting some of her fingers to look at her friend.

“Mari! Calm down, that's good, he blushed, he might even like you!” She rolled her eyes, how many times did she have to tell her to just calm down and be herself around him.

“Fine fine fine!” Marinette whisper yelled, pulling her phone out and ever so carefully typed out Adrien’s number, checking it four times before sending him a text.

‘Hi! It’s Marinette.’

“That was bland...but effective, good job girl!” Alya patted her head and opened up a textbook. “Now can we please study? No looking at your phone.” She scolded, grabbing her phone away and stashing it in her bag. “You know that you need good grades and he respects that so no getting distracted, alright?”

 

Marinette agreed and the next hour was spent studying for an upcoming test. As soon as the bell rang Marinette, scrambled for her phone, seeing that she had two new messages.

‘Hi! Glad you actually added me, was scared you wouldn't’

‘I hope we can become closer c:’

Her heart leaped into her chest.

How could she continue to get closer with Chat if Adrien wanted to be closer to her? Not that it meant that he wanted to be with her, and she had already been trying to get closer to Chat. Leaving her partner with just a kiss and no explanation wasn’t fair, and an explanation could just hurt him more and ruin their friendship, possibly destroying their partnership. She was toeing a thin line that was only getting thinner with time, if it hadnt been for Adrien she would have probably revealed her identity to Chat, and if it wasn’t for Chat she might not feel so guilty in diving headfirst into him. The whole situation was a mess.

Sighing softly she packed up everything, typing out a small response back. She couldn’t damage her relationship with Chat, it would hurt Paris in the long run. That didn’t mean her and Adrien could become friends, even if that meant putting herself through hell to not show her affections.

‘Me too! I’m sorry if i seem totally awkward’

She grimaced as it sent and showed Alya.

“Mari...Does this have to do with you know who?”

“Yes… I can’t risk hurting our relationship”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be with him, I’m sure he already understands that you’re not really into the idea of you two bumping uglies”  
“Ewwww no no no! We would not be bumping any uglies! Ever!”

“You never know, mon pur amie!”

Marinette made quiet gagging noises as the two left the library, heading to their lockers for the end of the day.

“Don't resist temptation, Chat Noir does look pretty hot in that suit, maybe I should get Nino to dress like him”

“Who am I dressing like?” The mentioned boy looked over from Adrien's locker, who simply smiled at the two girls, a soft blush hitting his cheeks.

“Marinette was just talking about how hot Chat Noir is and I was simply agreeing. The leather does wonders for him, like, _Mee-owww_!”

The group all started to laugh at Alya who simply grinned, soaking in the attention.

“I-I never said he was hot! He is sort of handsome though, but I heard he's a total alleycat” Marinette said, a little nervous, her cheeks flushed.

“He is not an alleycat, he's a hero” Adrien finally spoke up, his face turning redder and redder, looking from Alya to Marinette to Nino.

“My my my! Look’s like Adrien has a crush on Chat!”

“No I do not. I simply respect his bravery! Him and Ladybug are an amazing team.”

Nino rolled his eyes “Seriously. He doesn’t shut up about Ladybug.”

It was now Marinette’s turn to be bright red, much to Alya’s amusement.

“I-I-I...I suppose she is pretty cool! But they couldn’t save Paris without the other! They’re a perfect team.”

“I think they’re far from perfect, he obviously loves her and she doesn’t feel the same” Nino said, raising an eyebrow.

“She loves him! Probably just, uh, not in the way he wants her to.” Marinette spoke out, trying to be seen as just a fan and not a total insider on the situation.

“I..I have to go guys, model duty and all..” Adrien's face was pale as he quickly packed all of his textbooks away, backing towards the exit. “See ya.” And with one goodbye, he smiled softly, his eyes flitting to Marinettes before he quickly turned and left.

“Someone left in a hurry… C’mon Nino, we have a date. See you Marinette, message me if anything happens tonight!” Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder before grabbing her boyfriends hand and following Adrien’s lead, quickly leaving the school and the confused and flustered girl behind.

 

It didn’t take long for Adrien to get home, his body tensed as he climbed the stairs to his room, waving a quick hello to Nathalie, who simply nodded. He had nothing after school today, his doctor had deemed it a rest day as he had been burning himself out with the constant activities.

When he made it into his room he simply collapsed into bed, taking deep breaths and attempting to calm down after the teasing of his friends and, well, Marinette.

He couldn’t believe that she was so beautiful looking and that he had been so blind to it, so focused on Ladybug, who obviously felt nothing towards him the way he did. Plus Marinette didn’t hate him and it would probably be better for him and Ladybug if he didn’t pine after her constantly, they could actually be friends and actually talk without the constant “Alleycat” behavior of his.

He sighed, that's what Marinette had called him, an Alleycat. Maybe the stray just needed a home and someone to look after him and pet him behind the ears.  

“Kid. If you’re thinkin what I’m thinking I seriously think it’s idiotic. Don't mess up the lines between Hero and civilian.” Plagg spoke up from the little cat bed Adrien had got him, floating over to his Ward. “You’ll only end up hurting her or worse, yourself”

“You don’t know that Plagg, plus I’ve seen her while I was Chat before, she actually talks to me, is kind of harsh… It would be fine.”

Plagg simply sighed at him, he had seen too many Chat Noir’s pine over too many Ladybugs and too many stray people that sort of, kind of, might just be Ladybug. He couldn’t exactly say anything to Adrien, just warn him against it as much as he could so the two wouldn’t accidentally break the others heart by going for the others identity. He couldn’t say much as Adrien suited up, climbing out of his window and hopping from rooftop to rooftop, headed towards Marinette’s balcony.

 

Marinette was just trying to work on some homework when she heard the loud noise coming from her balcony, her hand instantly going to squeeze her earlobe, a habit of hers to check for her earrings. When everything stayed still for a moment she decided to slowly creep towards the trap door and peaking up, to find a familiar face looking down on her.

“Why, Hello Purrincess.”

Marinette cocked her head to the side and laughed, looking up at him, forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t also in a suit.

“Bonjour, Chat, how’s it hanging?”

At his grin she relaxed, he could have any girl he wanted by just smiling like that. Her face warmed at the thought and she started to climb up the ladder, remembering of course that she had to be just Marinette here and that Chat had no idea that she was his partner.

Unless he found out.

She was instantly panicking.

“I just came to check up on you ! I know it’s been awhile since you’ve gotten into any trouble but you never know. You’re the only one who hasn’t turned into an Akuma in your class.”

“Oh! Oh. Must just be because I’m so cheery!” She laughed nervously, climbing onto the balcony and smiling nervously at the other. Geez was he tall.

“Probably! Now, I must ask...Does my Purrincess have eyes for anyone?”

She turned pale. Her mind was flopping between him knowing that she was Ladybug to him not knowing and it was making her sick.

“Uh….No?”

“Well Then I can give you this.” The blond pulled a rose out from behind it and held it to her, causing her to look confused, slowly grabbing it. Her finger traced the path of the petals, sighing softly.

“But why are you giving it to me?” She looked up to him, her deep eyes seemed wet, as if she was about to cry. Chat relaxed a bit and took a step closer, cupping her cheek gently and lifting her head a bit further, to lock their eyes.

“Because, _Mon Amie_...You are the most beautiful girl in Paris"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry that this took a lil longer than expected, I have been trying to write a new chapter everyday, which is easy with work but on my days off I seem to have no creative energy!!   
> I hope you all enjoy! Maybe our two lovebirds will finally start to see the similarities in well, each other?


	7. The veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a boundary?

Marinette instantly felt herself deflate as Chat Noir left. Which he had done quickly after he had given her the rose and claimed that she was the most beautiful girl in Paris. 

Marinette was jealous of herself.

She was so close to just calling it quits with Adrien and bringing Chat into her life that this act of his had crushed her. He wasn’t as in love with Ladybug as she thought, just as she had begun to accept the fact that she had feelings for him, it was another bittersweet blow that Adrien had started to like her more now too, even going as far as giving her his number. But Chat, he didn’t feel the same anymore, maybe she should have done more, kissed him more firmly, maybe on the lips. Or maybe this tightrope walk of keeping who she was a secret from him needed to end, How would Hawkmoth know that they’d told each other? How much of a fool would Chat feel knowing he gave his affections so eagerly to the same person? She felt her stomach knot up as her mind ran round and round, finally sending the girl into tears, climbing into her bed with her homework forgotten.

“Marinette...it’s okay” Tikki flew up to her side, wiping a tear away gently. “Chat Noir and you are tied, you’re soulmates, it makes sense that he found you as Marinette and fell for you.”

“Why does it feel so bad? Why do I feel so jealous at myself?” She sniffled, looking up at her friend. “It feels like all of that confidence I managed last time we met was for nothing.” 

“Maybe it was or maybe it's just time for you to break the ice, tell him who you are...If things progress with Marinette and Chat… well it won’t get easier.” 

Marinette choked back a sob, wiping at her eyes quickly. 

“I can’t, how betrayed will he feel once I reveal myself? The fact that I accepted that rose but denied him as Ladybug would be too cruel.” 

Tikki sighed and nuzzled into her cheek. “Whatever you choose I will be behind you one hundred percent.” 

“Thank you...What should I do tonight? I.. I feel awful…” 

“You can call the patrol off, there hasn’t been any activity recently! Maybe Hawkmoth retired!” The kwami smiled up at her, kissing her cheek.

“Just be honest to who you are. Like I said, you and Chat are bound together in a more powerful way than anyone else.” She sighed, her eyes moving towards the picture of Adrien on the wall. “You are destined for happiness.” 

  
  


Adrien could not believe how smoothly that had gone, his heart was on fire. The way her eyes looked were magnificent, The feel of her skin under his glove, the subtle way she bit her lip when she was nervous, the joke she had fired at him, God, it all made him feel so alive. And so guilty. When he saw Marinette’s face he saw Ladybug, when he heard her voice he heard Ladybug’s, it was probably the overhang of finally trying to move past his partner but he just couldn’t shake it, the two weren’t that similar, were they? 

He sighed and leaned against the side of a gargoyle on the Notre Dame, the sun just starting to dip. He jumped as he heard his partner land behind him, a little unsteady on her feet herself. He was confused by her behaviour as she sat on the other side of the gargoyle, her eyes dead ahead on the setting sun. 

“Ladybug?” He peeked his head over to her, taking in her appearance, she looked bad. She had red, puffy eyes and just looked so small. “Are you alright?” 

When she looked at him with her eyes threatening to overflow with tears he felt his heart snap. Had someone done something? Had he done something? When she began to sob panic filled him so incredibly that his hair stood on end, the little voice in the back of his head urging him to go to her side, to comfort her. 

So he stood and sat by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and just pulling her in close, holding her to his chest.

Had she seen him with Marinette? Or perhaps she had seen him buying the rose, only to be sad when it wasn’t for her. Maybe it was someone or something else, she had mentioned trouble with her parents lately, they had accused her of sneaking out to party when really she was just sneaking out to save all of Paris. 

He couldn’t find an answer that fit, just settling on not knowing and rubbing soft circles into her back, minding his claws of course. 

After a couple of moments her sobs slowly died down, leaving her to just sniffle, resting her body against him. 

“I’m so sorry Chat… I didn’t mean to break down like that.”

“It’s just fine mon amie.”

“I...I just had a bad realization today...with my identity.”

Chat was silent, trying not to tense up as he stared into the sky, his mind racing, maybe she was about to tell him who she was. Maybe they’d date as normal people, at the very least just be friends. 

“Oh? What happened, Bugaboo?”

“...You did.” 

“Huh?”

The girl reached for something at her side, something he couldn’t see yet.

“You...You found out who I am, I think, subconsciously.” 

Chats mind raced faster and faster as he tried to piece her words together.

“My Kwami, she told me that we’re soulmates. We’re destined to be together and drawn to each other, even in our civilian form.” She wasn’t looking up at him, her hand squeezed into a fist around whatever she had stored at her side.

“Even I could have told you that, my Lady..”

“No, Chat, I’m serious. I-I just… I’m worried you won’t be happy, that you...will be disappointed in who I am.” Her voice was so small, so unlike the Ladybug he loved, it was as if someone had just deflated her.

“I would never be disappointed in who you are. Ladybug...I love you, completely and honestly.”

She laughed at that, wiping the tears from her face. “Is that why you gave Marinette a rose today?”

Busted. Shame filled him and pooled in his cheeks, making him flush a bright red.

“I...Ladybug...I thought you...Didn’t feel the same, and I guess, allowed my...civilian side to merge with my hero side and I…” He sighed trailing off. “I’m sorry, I guess my favor is split. But you will always be my Ladybug.” 

She leaned more into him, pulling the item up to allow him to see, a single rose. 

“I know, Mon Chat.” She sighed. “I…” She took a deep breath, her eyes squeezed shut. “Tikki, Spots off.” 

Adrien tensed. His gaze averted from what he wanted to see most, the one thing that had constantly gnawed at him in the back of his head. When she had lifted up that rose he felt like he had been winded, he knew who it was holding it, he knew it was Marinette, who else would be Ladybug and remain so strong and so sweet? No wonder her eyes had filled him with such longing. What would she think when she realized that he was Adrien? For so long he thought that she hated him and now she would have good reason. Maybe they should have just left this alone, kept their secret identities secret. 

“How shocked I was to see you at my door, trying to get  _ my _ attention after _ I _ rejected you so many times. I understand if you hate me...I just couldn’t allow you to go along and be in love with Ladybug and Marinette.” She sniffled again, his hand had stopped rubbing its reassuring circles, his entire arm just felt like a dead weight he had strapped to her. Finally he allowed his eyes downward, fixing on Marinette, his Lady. 

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing, tears so close to streaming down his face. 

“I could never hate you, Mon Dieu! Here I was panicking over loving two women and they end up just being the same person!” He held a hand to his face, covering his eyes and forcing himself to calm down, to take deep breaths, to just not cry.

She would hate him.

They would be ruined.

“H-how come you love Marinette? Do we know each other?” She looked up at him trying to see past his facade.    
“We’re closer to each other than you think...Only in proximity. I honestly think you hate me.” his laughter had faded, only to be replaced by a sadness that sat in his heart. 

“Chat...I could never, honestly…” it was Marinettes turn to comfort him, turning more to face him, gently grabbing his hand and pulling it off of his face, holding it in her own. “Chat Noir, I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swear to you that I will always love you and hold you in a high light.”   
His sad green eyes met her determined ones, how could he not see that she was Ladybug until now? 

“...You promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

Chat sighed, turning his face away as he whispered to Plagg.

“Claws off.” 

Adrien held his breath, not looking at her, how could he be so stupid, he shouldn’t have done this, he shouldn’t have tried to win Marinette’s affections as Chat.

“A-Adrien? I-I-Is that you?” His heart shattered, the shock she must have been in, the disappointment she must have felt. He willed up his strength to fake a smile and turn to her, squeezing her hand gently. 

“I’m sorry, I know you don't like me all that much..”

He couldn't even register what had happened next, one moment Marinette’s big eyes were looking up at him with shock and the next she was kissing him, pulling him in close, her lips pressed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH! it finally happened! Trust me there will be more, I sort of just want to build more and more onto this, getting super domestic, maybe kicking Hawkmoths butt, maybe them going to uni together! this isnt the end mon amies!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!~


End file.
